realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tener
Tener Large Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 11d8+44 (93 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), climb 20 ft. Armor Class: 20 (-1 size, +7 Dex, +4 natural), touch 16, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+20 Attack: Claw +15 melee (1d6+5) Full Attack: 4 claws +15 melee (1d6+5) and bite +10 melee (1d4+2 plus paralysis) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, maul, paralysis, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/lawful, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to paralysis, petrification, poison, and polymorph, low-light vision, resistance to cold 10 and fire 10, sounds of Pandemonium, spell resistance 21, wind tolerance Saves: Fort +11, Ref +14, Will +8 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 24, Con 19, Int 7, Wis 13, Cha 14 Skills: Climb +15, Disable Device +7, Jump +15, Hide +19, Listen +13, Move Silently +19, Open Lock +16, Search +10, Sleight of Hand +16, Spot +18 Feats: Ability Focus (paralysis), Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack Environment: Windswept Depths of Pandemonium Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 10 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic, never good Advancement: 11–20 HD (Large); 21–33 HD (Huge) or by character class Level Adjustment: +6 The four arms of this hairy gray bipedal creature end in long claws. Large amber eyes are set in its small round head, while spiderlike chelicerae flank its fanged mouth. Teners are greed incarnate. These chaotic outsiders prowl the windswept caverns of Pandemonium, robbing any travelers that happen through. Although teners gleefully steal from others, they regard all other creatures as thieves and jealously guard anything of the slightest value. Not all teners are malicious, and appeals to their greed makes bribery a valid option when confronted by one. Although most teners are native to Pandemonium, some reside in Limbo or the Abyss, and they can be found roaming the transitive planes and the Material Plane in search of treasure. A tener is 8 feet tall and weighs 450 to 500 pounds. Teners speak Abyssal. COMBAT Teners do whatever it takes to acquire anything of value. A tener will generally try to utilize stealth first to rob travelers before they know what hit them. If caught, or if defending its own wealth, a tener is a vicious combatant. It grabs prey with its multiple arms, then pulls them in for a paralytic bite. A tener will usually haste itself as soon as possible, and attempt to paralyze as many foes as possible. If it feels it is losing the fight, it will use deeper darkness to cover its escape, or if things are very dire, will teleport away. The tener will eventually return, as its avarice is too strong to allow treasure to slip away. A tener's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a tener must hit an opponent of any size with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Maul (Ex): A tener that hits an opponent with two or more of its claw attacks immediately hits with its subsequent bite attack. Paralysis (Ex): Those hit by a tener's bite attack must succeed on a DC 21 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d6 hours. The save DC is Constitution-based. Sounds of Pandemonium (Su): The spells and sonic effects of teners are not limited to 10 feet on the plane of Pandemonium. Additionally, teners' hearing is not limited like that of other creatures on Pandemonium. Teners cannot be deafened by any means. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—bestow curse (DC 16), deeper darkness, haste (self only), see invisibility; 1/day—greater teleport, slow (DC 15). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Wind Tolerance (Su): Teners are unaffected by high winds, and are never checked, knocked down, or blown away by wind conditions. Teners suffer no penalties to Listen checks made in areas of high winds. Skills: A tener has a +4 racial bonus on Hide checks, a +8 racial bonus on Climb and Spot checks and a +10 racial bonus on Jump checks. A tener can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Teners use either their Strength or Dexterity modifier for Climb checks, whichever is higher. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #101 (1985). Category:Outsiders